Exemplary embodiments generally relate to communications, error detection, and fault detection and, more particularly, to diagnostic testing, malfunction indication, electrical condition measurement, and error or fault handling.
Automated troubleshooting and testing plays a vital role in network management. Automated troubleshooting and testing may pinpoint problems in a network so that repairs may be quickly commenced. Unfortunately, though, many of these automated tests are duplicates. Many times the same test is executed on the same device or facility, even though the problem has already been identified. Networks often have many software applications that perform automated tests, but the test results are neither shared nor persistent. So, many duplicate tests are unnecessarily executed, and valuable network resources are wasted. Duplicate tests consume limited testing resources making them unavailable for other processes that may need them, i.e. the test and activation of new services. Unnecessary testing lowers productivity whether it be manual in nature or mechanized.